This invention is directed to vascular grafts of synthetic fibers. Vascular grafts (prothesis) are currently used to replace certain diseased arteries by joining e.g., by sewing the ends of the vascular tubular grafts to the remaining portions of the artery e.g., human artery. Operations for this purpose are commonly done by surgeons who first remove the diseased portion of the artery, e.g., blocked by a clot, and then implant the graft in its place. Alternatively, the graft may be used as a bypass around a diseased vessel. Such grafts usually are used in connection with arteries which carry large blood volumes e.g., located in the lower body of the human, although it may be used in other parts of the human body. Grafts which are presently in use are of a woven or knitted construction. Knitted construction grafts tend to be of high porosity and thus bleeding often accompanies their use. While woven grafts are in wide use, there is still a need for a new and improved woven graft that because of its weave construction is of low porosity, is smooth on the interior of the graft to prevent obstruction thereof by various material carried by the blood in the graft, and provides a staggered design outer looped surface extending around the circumference thereof to allow for the body tissue which grows thereabout after implantation to firmly support it in the body. The graft is also preferably crimped so that it will not kink easily during implantation.